Percy Jackson smut!
by saxygirl394
Summary: Basically the first chapter is leading into a lemon and from the second chapter on are lemons- not sure if I will continue this story. Percabeth LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes**

**This is my first fanfic so I figured I would make it a percabeth lemon :) **

**Please enjoy it. Warning: There is a lemon in chapter 2, swearing, oral intercourse ect. If thaat is not for you turn around now. You have been warned.**

**I don't know if you can review on this sight but if you can please R&R, feel free to request pairings and stuff, I will be happy to write ideas people give me if I can find a way to make them work.**

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth and I are currently on our first 'official' date. I'm wearing a sea green button down shirt, jeans and my old converse sneakers (as close as I get to formal!) and Annabeth is wearing a beautiful dress, it is the perfect shade of grey (to match her eyes) and sits at about her knees. We've been going out for like a week now but I still get so nervous around her. It's ridiculous because she's Annabeth, my best friend in the world, yet I'm still scared I'm going to do something to mess it up. Thank god she thinks it's cute when I mess up. Like one time we were making out (we do that a lot!) and I picked her up and carried her to the bed where it would be a bit more comfortable, I threw her down and took off my shoes, as I started towards the bed I tripped and fell onto Annabeth with my head in her breasts. I was blushing something awful and kept apologising, Annabeth just laughed and said it was fine- she kind of liked me there anyway. That got me thinking some bad things I shouldn't be thinking as we had only been going out for a week and we were both only 16. (Legal age! I thought to myself.) Anyway We were on our first date and I was really nervous, I felt underdressed and stupid. I can't stop staring at Annabeth, she seems to notice "is there something on my face?" she asks.

"Yeah some eyes a nose and a mouth" I say attempting to be funny.

"Oh gods" she mutters "where are my eyebrows?"

I laugh "yeah them too…."

"Anything other than what's supposed to be there seaweed brain?" she replies.

"Well, yeah….let me get it for you." I say trying to be cool.

I lean in and kiss her, she deepens the kiss like she normally does but then I do something we don't normally I prod her with my tongue, she obliges and suddenly her tongue is fighting with mine. Is a weird feeling her tongue sliding against mine, I like it, Annabeth moans, wow that turned me on….

Shit! I have a boner. Gods, what am I going to do? I can't let Annabeth see.

I withdraw from the kiss as a waiter appears serving our food. I'm thankful for a reason to stop kissing and get my mind onto something that will soften the hard length in my pants.

As we eat we talk about normal stuff, I feel comfortable and mostly like I won't mess up.

Annabeth looks up at me and smiles, "after we're finished can we go to your house and watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure." I reply "Mum won't be home though she and Paul are at a wedding for the weekend."

"That's fine. Can I stay at your house tonight? I feel so lonely in my apartment."

"Sounds good." I say with a shy smile

We finish dinner and I drive us to my place and we start watching some Disney movie, we eat popcorn and Annabeth borrows a shirt of mine to wear to bed. She comes into the living room in my shirts that is way too big for her and pulls a face at me, I love that face. She comes up and cuddles up to me her face on my chest, she starts talking.

"Percy I was thinking-" she starts

"That's something different!" I say

"No shit, Sherlock." She replies with a smile. "I….I love you."

"I love you too." I reply and I kiss her on the nose.

"No, you don't get it- I love you so much it hurts, like a pain in my chest that doesn't go away unless I'm with you." She responds.

"You think I don't feel that way? Whenever I'm near you I can't stop smiling, I'm so scared I'm going to mess it up and you're going to leave me."

"I would never leave you. My chest would explode and I wouldn't stop crying."

"I love you." I say

"Prove it." She says with a smirk

"How on earth would I do that?"

"I think you know…." She mumbles

"No I don't. Tell me!" I plead

"I want to have sex Percy."


	2. Chapter 2

"I…I…." I try to speak but my voice fails me. I think my massive boner in my pants talks for its self (not literally…..).

"Don't deny it Percy. Your body is telling me the truth." Annabeth says, she's really turning me on and my hard on is straining against the fabric.

"Wise girl….. I-I want too, I just….. we've only been going out for like a couple of weeks." I say

"Oh, okay. I think I want you to take me home." She says.

I can't hold off any longer, I smash my lips into hers resuming the kiss we started at dinner but this is much more desperate and passionate. I pull away. Annabeth stares at me frowning, I stare back.

"If you are sure you're ready I am too." I say trying to be considerate. This will hurt more for her than it will for me.

"Do you really think I would ask if I wasn't ready? You are such a seaweed brain." She says but the corners of her mouth twitch as she rolls her eyes. I smile and kiss her again. This time I take a big step and put my hand to her boob. I squeeze it softly and knead it carefully. Annabeth moans loudly into my mouth. I love that I am pleasuring her. I work my other hand up and pinch and squeeze the other nipple under the shirt. The fact that she's not even wearing a bra is hot. I remove my hands and pull out of the kiss. Annabeth is breathless and looks infuriated, I pull off my shirt and chuck it on the ground where it is soon joined by Annabeths' we resume the position we were in before but this time it is my turn for relief. Annabeth pulls by dick out and starts slowly pumping it up and down, I find myself subconsciously thrusting into her hand. As I remove myself once again a apologise for my stupid thrusting. Annabeth smirks and then giggles…did she just giggle?! I remove my pants and boxers and then proceed to removing Annabeths. She immediately gets on her knees and starts pumping my cock hard and fast. A groan escapes my lips before I can stop it and Annabeth looks proud. She begins licking and teasing the head and I have to submerge the urge (see what I did there?) to whimper. She looks at me and removes her hands.

"Beg for it." She commands

"No." I reply

"I won't finish you off than." She responds smartly

"Gods dammit… Please Annabeth I need you! Please finish me off!" I beg

"You'll have to try harder than that…..talk dirty seaweed brain."

"Please Annabeth I need your hot wet tight mouth around my big dick! I need to feel you run you tongue across the little ridges! I need to thrust into your mouth as you deep throat me!" I plead

That seems to do the trick she takes me into her mouth and sucks hard. I put my hand on the back of her head and thrust it onto my cock, she gags but I can't stop now. She regains her senses and starts running her tongue along the underside of my cock. I pound into her face and come with a loud "Fuck! You're amazing!" She licks all the come off my dick and swallows. I can't believe she swallowed! I'm hard again already. It's my turn to repay her, I'm nervous because I have never done this before, and surprise, surprise I'm scared I'm going to mess up. Annabeth is waiting expectantly on the bed, her legs spread and her shaved pussy wet. I crawl up the bed and kiss along her thighs, I trail a line of kisses to the middle of her sex. I give a nervous lick, Annabeth moans. I take that as a good sign and lick up and down her slit before carefully sucking on her clit. I push two fingers into her and begin to pump them in and out. When her walls start clenching around my fingers I pull them out and stop sucking. "What did you do that for? I was so close!" Annabeth says.

"Beg for it." I reply

"No."

"Do it.

"No."

"Fine than, don't finish."

"Ugh…I hate you- please lick me, touch me, make me come, let me come like the little whore I am! Please master please…..make me come! Please your little slut needs to come!"

I thrust my fingers back into her and suck furiously on her clit. She has a vice grip on my hair and is moaning like crazy.

"Percy- I'm coming!" she screams as she releases the heavenly liquid into my mouth.

As she comes down from her high I begin kissing her. I taste the mixture of my own and her come in her mouth. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"I'm ready." She whispers

"Are you sure? We can stop now if you want…." I say

"No I want this it's okay." She replies

"Okay….I love you."

"I love you too."

I thrust into her slowly, carefully, I know this is going to hurt her. I keep moving until I meet a barrier, I look at her concerned and she simply nods her head. I break through the barrier. I look of pain crosses her face and I hate it. I want to make her feel better I want to make the pain go away. The look of pain has disappeared and has been replaced with a look of discomfort. I ask if she wants to stop, but she shakes her head and replies "the pain is going you can move now." I nod and thrust in and pull out her uncomfortable look is replaced with pleasure. I am beaming, I am proud I made her feel that way. She moans and whimpers when I pull out but once I thrust in again all she can do is moan. We continue this way with the bed banging against the wall, Annabeth moaning and me groaning until Annabeth has come several times and I release inside her. I lie next to her.

"Wise girl….We didn't use a condom!" I say worried

"I'm on birth control Percy."

"Thank gods. I don't think I could cope with little blond haired green eyed babies running around here just yet. I think I feel better want to go again?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to continue the story because of a review by SassyHalfBloods! Thank you for reviewing! Please feel free to request pairings! I will do anything. Male X Male, Female X Female, threesomes. Nothing is forbidden so ask away. Also please R&R as I work faster with some motivation!**

Today is a lazy day around camp. Chiron is still asleep after spending the night with the party ponies, who knew he could party so hard? Dionysus doesn't give a shit about what we do unless it involves him and none of the campers feel like doing the regular training. We take the day off. Naturally Annabeth and I are spending the day together. We are sitting on the beach having a picnic Annabeth is laughing and I'm beaming. The picnic is pretty lame but she doesn't mind. We sit eating left over pizza, cokes and some blue cake. It has been a year since that night at my house and we're still going strong. Chiron has made an exception to the no-girl-and-boy-alone-in-a-room-together rule for us. After all we are the saviours of Olympus. Annabeth stays in my cabin every Saturday night, I think it is pretty obvious what we do…. I never stay in Annabeths cabin because although they have renovated and most campers have their own rooms the walls are too thin and they can hear everything I say. Apparently we are often too loud anyway, one time when Grover was at camp he punched me on the arm and said "I'm guessing you had a good night judging from Annabeths screams." Well that was pretty embarrassing but he just seemed to be proud of me.

Anyway back to the lazy day…. Annabeth decided it would be smart to challenge me to a water fight, for a daughter of Athena that wasn't the wisest move. Of course I beat her. I then pulled her underwater and formed an air bubble around us, something I hadn't done for over a year. I persuaded all the water off us and back outside the bubble. Annabeth smiled at me, that smile that makes me melt when I see it. It makes me drool when I'm not concentrating and it makes me smile for no reason in particular. She is so perfect. Apparently this is one of the times I started drooling. Annabeth smiled again and said "Do you remember the first thing I said to you?" I was embarrassed this was just a kind way to say stop drooling.

"Wasn't it something like 'you drool in your sleep'?" I ask.

"Pretty much. You haven't changed much Percy, you still drool in your sleep." Annabeth stated.

I smile at her. I love her so much. As much as I say it to her I can't express the effect she has over me.

"I love you Annabeth. So much. When you smile I melt." I say

"I love you too…" Annabeth whispers "That's so sweet Percy."

I leaned forward and kissed her. A simple kiss like the ones we had last time we were under here, inexperienced and new to it all. Apparently that wasn't what Annabeth wanted as she soon deepened the kiss and sliding her tongue around mine. She started grinding against me in an act that she knew got me hard pretty fast. It was now obvious what she wanted, she wanted to fuck.

I was all for it.

She started grinding harder and faster something she was getting really good at. She pulled away from the kiss to moan, this was causing her pleasure and me discomfort. My jeans were getting to tight they were confining me and my dick was not happy. Annabeth noticed. She stopped grinding and started pulling my shirt off, she started towards my pants. "Hey! This isn't fair. I've got my shirt off and you're still fully dressed." I say. I then rip her shirt off and the buttons pop off. I grab her bra and pull it away from her body. She wasn't impressed.

"Percy that was my new shirt! You just wrecked it!" she yells

"That's all right. I'll buy you another one, besides I like you more without it…. Sorry! I didn't mean it. I love you, I was just trying to be cool. I shouldn't have said that I don't care whether or not you have a shirt as long as you're mine! Please forgive - mphhh." She cut me off with a kiss.

"I forgive you seaweed brain. You're cute when you're nervous and worried." Annabeth states.

With that she continues her path to my pants. She kisses a line down my stomach until she reaches my pants. She unbuttons them and then proceeds to unzip them with her teeth. She is getting so good at this. She pulls down my pants and then my boxers and takes my erect member in her hands. She begins licking and sucking at it. She pumps up and down the bit she can't fit in her mouth. She starts fiddling with my balls with her free hand.

"Uh- I love you so much Annabeth." I moan

It seems as if she tries to respond but as she is still continuing her blow job it sounds more like a moan. The vibrations send a tingle down my spine and I buck up into her mouth. She removes her mouth and laughs. "I love you too Percy."

She continues her ministrations and this time hums around me. This forces me to grab her head. As she continues she stops licking and just hums. I push her head up and down on my cock loving the look of it disappearing into her mouth. That is when I come. She swallows it all and kisses me. It may sound perverted but I love the taste of my cum in her mouth, I tell her that. She looks at me and says then suck your dick. I am startled it has never occurred to me to do that. I look at her and shake my head.

"It's wrong." I say

"Then I'll leave." Annabeth replies.

"Fine." I say

Annabeth proceeds to remove her pants and panties. I am hard again. I am surprised to know I can just bend down and suck my dick, it is longer than I thought. I suck and lick. I love the sensation, it's forbidden and I love it. I moan it makes my balls tingle. I love it. I keep moaning and sucking until I cum. It fills my mouth and spills down my chest. Annabeth who had just been using her fingers to please herself while watching me crawls up and licks the cum up that missed my mouth. I kiss her and push my cum into her mouth. She pushes it back, it taste delicious. I swallow and thrust into her without warning. She moans like crazy and we go at it until we both cum. I lick my cum out of her pussy. I look at her and she looks at me. "Annabeth, I want to try something. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Seaweed Brain." She responds.

"Sit doggy style." I demand

She does what I say. I push into her tight sweet ass inch at a time, until I am buried with my full length in her. I pull out and push back in. Annabeth is a screamer. She moans and grunts and -well screams but I had never heard this noise coming out of her. She is whimpering. It is amazing that I made her feel that way. She moans "Percy- harder. Faster. Ahhhh….. Right there that's the spot!"

I smile and plough into that spot until she cums dripping down her legs. I cum soon afterwards.

And lie down next to her.

"I love you Annabeth."

"You still owe me a new shirt."

That's my girlfriend. So sweet and loving.


	4. Authors Note! Please read :)

**Hi all!**

**Not actually a story this time- I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story because I can't think of anything good!**

**Please give me requests and stuff it will make it much easier!**

**Thanks!**

**Happy New Years!**

**saxygirl394**


	5. Chapter 5- Zeus X Hera X Aphrodite

**This lemon is between Hera and Aphrodite as requested but I have also added Zeus.**

**Threesome, Lemon, oral, intercourse, smut whatever you want to call it!**

**Don't like don't read.**

**Also it has occurred to me that I haven't been writing this so I best do it now. I Do not own Percy Jackson or any characters from it. I only own my sick imagination. **

**Please R&R it means a lot to me!**

Aphrodite's P.O.V

I got into big trouble on Olympus for trying to seduce Zeus. It wasn't my fault. I hadn't had sex for a week and for me that would be like a year for mortals like yourself. If you had ever had the unfortunate experience of having that happen you would understand how desperate I was. Anyway…. Where was I? Oh yeah, I was in trouble on Olympus for trying to seduce Zeus. Unfortunately I didn't notice Hera standing in the next room. I had almost succeeded and I had Zeus sporting a pretty big boner when Hera stormed in. She went insane and Zeus shrunk away into the corner. Hera grabbed my wrist and dragged me into her bedroom. She was still yelling at me. I was so desperate I was willing to try anything.

I smashed my lips into hers stopping her mid-sentence. She looked startled and then began to kiss back, she was a terrible kisser. It's really no wonder Zeus is easy to seduce. I led her into an open mouth kiss; she obviously hadn't done this before. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and rubbed it up against her own, she rubbed back. I started rubbing her crotch and she attempted to grind against my hand. I withdrew it and she groaned in loss of contact. Geez she was needy, pore Zeus.

I pulled off her shirt and started circling her nipples with my tongue. For someone who is so fickle no underwear…Really? I hummed and licked and sucked and kissed, as I am the goddess of love and such I can probably make her orgasm without even getting to her pants. I will attempt.

I continued my ministrations to her chest until she lets out a shriek and there is a warm patch of liquid forming over her pussy. I smile; I am really good at this. I pull down her pants and panties. I begin to lick up and down her slit before inserting several fingers. I begin thrusting in and out while sucking furiously on her clit. She comes again. I remove my face and think for a moment. I want cock but nothing Hera has will satisfy me- I mean I doubt she has a strap on. I don't have one either as I came here expecting to seduce Zeus and with Zeus I don't need any kind of dildo as he has the

penetration covered. What we need is a male. I think hard and decide our best option is Zeus, he is after all in the next room. I strut out and beckon him into the room. He obliges. When he enters the room and sees Hera lying there legs spread come covering the bed he looks shocked.

"Have you really never made her come before?" I mutter

"No. Never- how did you do that?" He asks

"You should try eating her out some time." I reply

"I need you to fuck me. I need something in my pussy before I combust. When she's up to it she can join in too." I state

Zeus doesn't protest and instead pulls his dick out as I remove my clothing. Zeus is only about 10 inches and not terribly thick. For a mortal that would be amazing. For a god that is only average. I hate Ares, the only reason I'm with him is he has a monster. About 15 inches and so thick I struggle to wrap my hand around it. He is the biggest of the gods.

Zeus will do. He thrusts into my pussy and I start moaning, the relief is amazing. I push him so he is lying on his back on the floor and I am riding him like crazy. I come at least twice but I keep riding. There is perks to being the goddess of love! Zeus comes deep within me and I climb off. Hera is alert and comes to replace me. I then smother Zeus face with my pussy for him to eat out. He licks me as I grind into his face. Hera still riding Zeus has a look of total pleasure on her face. Soon I come again and climb off Zeus he desperately licks the come off his own face and then comes and pulls out of Hera, who blacks out from pleasure. Zeus and I continue to fuck around in all different positions and once Hera awakes she joins us. We spend the whole night like that. Who knew Hera, the queen of the gods could be such a cock hungry slut.


	6. Chapter 6

**I personally don't see the attraction to this one but I did say I would write requests and I am true to my word…. So here I am :D**

**Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the characters ect. **

**Poseidon X Zeus X Hades**

**Third person P.O.V**

Hades was recently invited to Olympus by Zeus. He knew what that meant- it meant sex. It meant Hera couldn't satisfy his needs. What he didn't know was Poseidon was also going to be there. Poseidon, like Hades was used by Zeus for relief. Neither Hades nor Poseidon knew Zeus also used the other. This time Zeus thought it would be interesting to know what it is like to be with them together. That is how they all ended up in the throne room naked.

Zeus preferred using the throne room for things like this as it seems forbidden and there is also less chance of Hera walking in as he could magically lock the doors- something he couldn't do at home because it had been designed that way.

Zeus smiled at his brothers. "I trust -by the fact that you are both naked in the throne room- you know why you're here." He states

They both nod. Secretly looking at each other and comparing their lengths when they thought nobody was looking.

Zeus's member was at least 10 inches long and reasonably thick, Poseidon- although not as thick as his brother- was at least 12 inches long, finally Hades was around 9 inches but thick enough to make it difficult to wrap your hand around it. Together there was variety.

"Without further ado…. Let's get started." Zeus says

He walks straight up to Poseidon and thrusts into his ass. Poseidon moans and Zeus demands Hades to suck Poseidon's dick. He obliges. Both Hades and Poseidon know that if they disobey orders that Zeus would force them to wear a cock ring, something neither of them wishes to experience again. It does not take long for Poseidon to come due to the combination of something hard hitting his prostate and someone sucking his dick. As much as Poseidon loved women some things women just couldn't do. Such as fucking his ass. Something he enjoyed a lot more than he likes to admit.

Zeus pulls out and demands that Poseidon fucks Hades as he pleasures himself. Nobody disagrees and they get right to it. Poseidon thrusts into Hades ass hard and fast, causing Hades to become a moaning mess, something nobody had been able to do before. Hades touches himself with one hand and the other he plays with his brothers' balls. Meanwhile Zeus is sitting in the corner pumping his own length up and down, occasionally spitting on it or licking it to provide some lube. Both Hades and Poseidon come with grunts and groans. Zeus silently moves over and begins licking the come off them, sticking his tongue in Hades tight hole, licking the bottom of his sac and sucking both Gods dicks. They then change position. Zeus sits down on Poseidon's dick before Hades thrusts into Zeus's backside with his brother still in there. Zeus had never been in so much pleasure in his immortal life. Likewise Hades and Poseidon were both experiencing something remarkable- the feeling of not only thrusting into an ass but also feeling the friction of another cock against it. All three were moaning, groaning and grunting like crazy. They all came very soon. All throughout the night they changed positions and came hundreds of time, each time it was licked up by one of the others. Needless to say they never went back to one at a time again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy X Annabeth X Sally!**

**Lemons.**

**R.R owns all.**

Annabeths P.O.V

I was staying at Percy's house for the holidays because I just didn't want to be away from him. We had sex every night- one of the advantages of not having night time activities at camp. We had just finished our foreplay and Percy was thrusting into me like a mad man when Sally walked in. She didn't look shocked like I was expecting she just smirked and steeped inside, closing the door.

"Percy- Stop. Your mum just walked in!" I whisper

Percy slows down and Sally steps forward and says "Don't stop because of me! In fact I might join in."

At this point Percy stops completely and looks shocked.

"Paul has a small dick Perce. I remember when you were little and seeing yours even for 10 years olds it was big. I just need some help." Sally continues

Percy looks at me and I shrug. Sally takes that as a yes and climbs onto my face for me to eat her out. How did I not notice before that she was naked?! I lick away and taste something only slightly different to what I taste when Percy puts his fingers in my mouth so I can taste myself. I am not put off at all. Above me I'm sure Percy is kissing his mum. It turns me on. Percy continues to thrust until his mum comes on my face, causing me to come. Percy pulls out and I switch places with his mum.

"Oh Perce! You are huge!" Sally squeals

"So I have been told." Percy says with a smirk

I sit on Sally's face and suddenly I am in so much pleasure. She knows how to lick pussy. I see where Percy gets his talented tongue from. I am coming within minutes and I have to sit aside for a minute to catch my breath. Percy switches to cowgirl style and while Sally bounces I sit on Percy's face. Sally and I kiss and squeeze each other's boobs. I reach down and rub her clit furiously. She comes with a load moan. I am proud I managed to do that so quickly. Percy comes inside his mum and pulls out. This time I sit on him with my ass on his dick. Sally sits with her pussy on Percy's face and leans forward to eat me out. She licks my clit and thrusts a few fingers in somehow. I am in Elysium. I come so many times I lost count and soon I feel Percy come in my ass. Percy stops for a rest. However Sally and I keep going. I lie in top of her and we slide out vaginas against each other. The friction of her clit rubbing against mine is amazing. I kiss her when I'm not moaning and he plays with my breasts when I am. I see Percy sitting next to us stroking his dick. I love him- oh and I love Percy too….not just his dick of course.

We swap positions and try different things all night, at one point I pull out a strap on and pound on Percy. At the end of it all we are lying out of breath on Percy's bed.

"Sally? How did you know we were having sex?" I ask curiously

"You guys are so loud- I'd be surprised if Hades didn't know." She replies with a giggle.

I really love my seaweed brain. And I love his family too.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I've been slack! I have had a heap of reviews and requests and am trying to get to them but at the same time I still have to write for my other story.

P.s if you are a divergent fan you should check it out. Also a smut story...

Rick Riordan owns it- blah, blah, blah.

Lemons, smut, sex, threesome- whatever you want to call it. If you are offended by that sought of stuff I have to wonder what you are looking up to get here.

Apollo P.O.V

I just needed to fuck. Being a god has advantages like being able to do that. Unfortunately I had got into trouble from the rest of the Olympians for just fucking whoever I like. It's not like they give a shit except if I do something wrong. I knew Aphrodite fucked Zeus and Hera but they didn't get into trouble because it was Zeus and Hera. Anyway I had fucked Thalia, who not only was a hunter but also daughter of Zeus. Needless to say neither Zeus nor Artemis was impressed. She is still a hunter because she didn't agree to have sex with me. She was under my control the whole time. It has been 2 weeks since I got in trouble and I haven't been able to release at all, I used to do it to myself but now I am proud of not having to because I have so many girls to do it for me. I was ready to fuck whoever walked through the door next despite my ban.  
I'm still not sure whether it is a good thing or a bad thing that happened next. Hermes and Artemis walked into the room discussing an order for some important stuff for the hunters' blah, blah, blah….

That's when they notice me sitting there with just my boxers on. They both looked shocked before something surprised me. Hermes smirks and sits next to me- right next to me. He acts like nothing has changed and continues his conversation with Artemis who has taken up the same position on the other side of me. They both start rubbing my thighs and are slowly getting closer to my crotch, I am trying desperately not to get hard at the thought of fucking my own sister and the other dude who entered the room….. My dick rises as I will it not to. Hermes smirks again. They both get up at the same time, Artemis gets on her knees in front of me and pulls my boxers down and Hermes strips off. Artemis takes me in her mouth and I groan.

Artemis and Hermes switch- no doubt they are talking telepathically but I am in so much pleasure I don't care. Hermes knows how to suck cock. He teases the head and takes the whole length in his mouth and moves his tongue around it while humming. Artemis has stripped and is watching us from the corner of my room. She is unwillingly touching herself. I grab the back of Hermes' head and start thrusting into it fast- using it the way I normally use pussy. I come with a grunt and Hermes swallows the cum.

I pull out of his mouth and try to look unimpressed but I think the pleasure stitched across my face gives it away. I decide I need more relief and pull Artemis over to me and thrust into her supposedly virgin pussy. There is no barrier. "Artemis….Have you been naughty? What happened to the maiden oath, hmm?" I ask

"You know what it's like not being able to release at all- you haven't had sex for _2 weeks_ and look at you. I lasted about a decade and then I just couldn't do it."

I smirk and slap her but. Hermes obviously frustrated about not being included thrusts into Artemis' mouth. I slap her again and say "You little slut. You just love being fucked by 2 men- don't you?"  
She can't reply as her mouth is full of cock but she moans and clenches around me. The moan causes Hermes to not hold back anymore and takes her head and thrusts into it like I did to his earlier.

I come, as does Hermes and we decide to switch. We do that for a while but soon decide we are bored and try something new. I lie on the bed and pull Artemis onto me cowgirl style and thrust into her tight ass. Hermes pushes his thick meat into her pussy. She moans as we thrust into her 2 holes. It is not only bringing her pleasure but us as well. Besides the usual amazing tightness our balls are hitting in every thrust. This brings on a whole new world of pleasure and before long I come deep in my sisters' ass. Not long after Hermes comes too. I ask Artemis a question.

"What do you want to do sis?"

"I want to see you fucking Hermes in the ass while he eats me out." She requests. I am a little uneasy, I have never fucked a guy before but I guess there's a first time for everything.

I nod my head and say to Artemis "Who knew you could be such a whore?"

She doesn't respond just sits directly onto Hermes' face. I take that as my queue and push into Hermes ass hole. He looks unsure until I start moving, then a look of complete pleasure crosses his face. Until Artemis is finished changing positions and smothers him once again. We continue this way fo a long time and then fall asleep together that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jason X Percy!**

**Also a request. I am dong a heap today because I won't be able to writ for the next week because I have family staying. Thankyou everyone who reviewed and requested! I use to reply individually but now it is difficult because a) I am getting so many reviews and b) heaps are from guests. Please know that I would reply to you but I have heaps of people to reply to….**

**R.R owns Percy Jackson.**

Percy's P.O.V

Annabeth is on a quest. I am alone. Normally I would have Annabeth to help me get off but seeing as though she is not here I have to do it for myself-not nearly as pleasurable but essential. I am lying in my cabin one night and am pumping my fist up and down my dick, fiddling with my balls an thinking of Annabeth. I think of the way her body moves against mine. I imagine her riding me her breasts bouncing and her mouth against mine. That's when I hear the door open. I open my eyes and move my hands away from my dick. _Shit! I forgot to lock the door! _Jason is standing in the doorway awkwardly, he is staring at my cock standing to attention, his own straining against his jeans.

"Why the flying fuck, are you opening my door late at night without knocking- _grace_?"

"I- I don't know…." He stutters.

"Well since you don't have a reason and I am desperate for relief you can get your ass over here." I state. My stomach is squirming, as much as I love Annabeth, I had a little crush on Jason from when I first met him. He had been through the same things as me, fighting Titans, appearing in another place with no idea who you are but most importantly knowing what it is like to have everyone to look at you for answers, to be expected to know the answers to the questions, for everyone to expect you to lead- even if you are terrified you'll mess up and get all your friends killed. I saw myself in Jason. I close and lock the door and turn to face Jason who is standing staring at me. I lunge at him and start ripping down his pants and boxers. He looks startled but then realises I am expecting him to take off his shirt. Once he is naked I force him to his knees to suck my cock. He does it with pleasure, he seems to want this as much as I do. I admire his member, not as long as mine but thicker. I grab the back of his head and force it up and down on my dick. Knowing he doesn't mind. I come with a grunt and he swallows and kisses me. Letting me taste myself on his tongue, it arouses me more than it should. I push him off me and lie on the bed. "Ride me, Grace." I request.

"You'll have to prepare my first, Jackson." He replies with a smirk.

I nod and he lowers his tight hole onto my face. I lick it and begin pumping a finger in, only stopping to add more fingers. I begin to play with his balls and sucking his length. Once I deem him ready I push him off me and he happily sits on my dick. I thrust up while he rides me. Bringing me more and more pleasure by the second. We continue to thrust and bounce but soon I get bored and reach a hand back and inset fingers in with my dick. Jason starts moaning like crazy and bounces harder. I pull my other hand forward and pump his length up and down once again. This causes him to come on my chest and clamp around my dick. I release my load and he climbs off me.

"I think I have to clean up the mess I made Jason." I say pointing to the come running from his ass to his balls.

"Me first." He replies. He begins licking and sucking his own come off my chest and then kisses me hungrily.

Once he is finished I lower myself to his crotch. I like all the come I can out of his hole and then begin sucking his dick. I take the whole thing into my throat and suck and lick and hum. Annabeth does these things to me so I figured he would like it too. He moans and bucks his hips. I move to his balls and suck them in and out of my mouth fast. It is too much for him and he comes, it runs down my back.

I never told anyone about that night and although I stayed with Annabeth and he stayed with piper occasionally we helped each other in the bathroom. After all we knew our girlfriends were doing it too.


End file.
